A Little Slice of Heaven
by lostangelkira
Summary: Wrath, the Blind King has a very divine encounter.


A Little Slice of Heaven

*Author's Note*

A one shot story featuring the Blind King, Wrath. It may be the start of a series, if enough people enjoy it. The Brothers are the creative property of J.R. Ward and all credit is given to this amazing individual.

Caldwell, edge of downtown

*Wrath*

Wrath stopped running after the slayer he was chasing, making it last a little longer. That and he needed to catch his breath. He'd been chasing the bastard for over twenty blocks, having stopped him from slaying three young civilians on their way out to the theater. A female's scream from ahead had him sprinting again, cursing himself. As he turned a corner and ducked into yet another alley, he found his prey at the end.

The slayer was preoccupied, struggling to reach into a very narrow crevice between two buildings, muffled screams coming from the space. Wrath dematerialized right behind the lesser and yanked him away by the back of the neck. Even though the lesser was still dark haired, he was a hell of a fighter. He wriggled from the hold and spun into a well executed tackle. Wrath hissed as the bastard stabbed him in the left arm and thigh, trying to get at his stomach. Wrath took one of his daggers and sliced the back of the slayer's neck, severing the spinal cord.

The lesser dropped like a sack of potatoes, the knife skittering under a dumpster. Wrath made quick work of slayer, sending him back to his maker. Once the flash dissapated, he went over to the crevice the lesser had been fishing around in.

"Be of ease," he said, keeping his tone as easy going as possible. "It's been disposed of. I won't hurt you."

He stepped back a bit as the female shuffled out of the space. His sight was poor, but he could tell she was beautiful. She had a very athletic build, yet was still curvy. Her hair was cut short, a lovely shade of red-gold. Her eyes were a deep green. She was dressed simply; blue turtleneck, black slacks. Very lovely. She bowed to him.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft and very pleasing to listen to. "I normally don't venture out at this hour, but I just needed to get out for a bit."

Her eyes went to his left side.

"You're hurt," she gasped, clearly concerned for him.

"I'll live," he said.

"Those are quite deep," she replied. "If you would be so kind as to walk me home, I'd like to repay you with medical attention and a hot meal."

Wrath opened his mouth to say no, but stopped. She hadn't called him 'lord' or 'King'. She...thought him to be another soldier, at the least, one of the other Brothers. It had been a long time since anyone other than the other Brothers had addressed him informally. And there was...something about her, something he wanted to explore...get to know.

"I shall accept your offer," he replied, holding his arm out to her. "Ms.?"

"Forgive me," she said as she took his arm. "I'm Serenity. And yourself?"

He went quiet, debating on lying about his name.

"Wrath, son of Wrath," he finally replied, sighing heavily.

"Couldn't come up with a fake name, huh?" she quipped.

He laughed in a loud burst, he couldn't help it.

"So, you do know who I am," he said, leading her across the street and letting her guide him off to the left and into a park.

"Kind of hard to mistake you for anyone else."

"Then-"

"Why did I not address you as such?"

He nodded.

She shrugged. "You risk your life defending our race alongside the other Brothers. I thought...I'd simply treat you with the same decorum I'd treat any of the others."

"I like you," he said with a smile.

She blushed, which made her more lovely. They continued walking in silence, leaving her lead the way to her home.

*Serenity*

Her heart was racing as she walked with Wrath, her King. Of all the nights to be chased by a lesser, she ended up being rescued by the Blind King himself. She couldn't believe she had been so bold as to invite him to her home. Not to mention she was finding herself...wanting to take this male to bed. He was absoulutely stunning in person and in spite of the stories she'd heard, he was quite polite and pleasant to be around.

"_What is wrong with me?" _she thought to herself. _"I'm not normal. If he is interested...I'm doomed."_

As they exited the park, Wrath scanned their surroundings, no doubt checking that they weren't followed. When he gave her the all clear, she led him across the street, to her two-story brownstone. She fumbled with the key for a moment, the door opening smoothly.

"Please forgive the mess," she told him, dropping her keys on her front hall table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"You have any wine?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "I have red. 1947 Bordeaux."

"Good year," he added.

"And perfect, since we have roast beef on the menu tonight. Bathroom's the third door on the left. I'll be right there, I just need to set the timer."

After checking the dinner in the oven and setting the timer, she grabbed her large first aid kit from the hall closet and headed for the guest bathroom. When she didn't find Wrath waiting inside, she noticed that the door across the hall was ajar, leading to her private, underground quarters. Going downstairs, she found him in her day living room, flipping through her record collection. He turned around as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry," he said, putting down the Beatles album he'd been looking at. "Guess I don't take direction well."

"It's alright," she told him, taking hold of his hand. "Come with me and we'll get you fixed up."

She tried to ignore the heat getting called out of her. Wrath was the first male she'd ever brought into her home. Any other time, she'd met males in a public place or at their lavish homes. Not at her...modest accomodations. And he was nothing like the others she'd dated or fed from. He was...extraordinary. And waaaaaaay our of her league.

*Wrath*

Wrath couldn't help but be intrigued by the change in the female's scent. She was aroused by him. Yet she was hiding it. It had been...he couldn't even remember when the last time he'd lain with a female was. And those he'd been with had been very upfront with what they wanted. He...wanted this female.

He let himself be led by the hand into the bathroom, her private bathroom, and was urged to sit at what he assumed to be her vanity. He peeled his leather jacket off, the leather sticky with both his blood and the lessers'. Next was the long sleeve T-shirt he was wearing, letting it fall to the floor. Serenity's hands were light on his skin, the touches gentle, yet thrilling.

"This on isn't as bad as it looks," she said, "just messy."

She quickly cleaned out the wound, the bleeding all but stopped, then wrapped it with gauze.

"Now for the stab in your thigh," she said, prepping more supplies.

When he shucked his leathers, having no underwear on to remove, Serenity gasped and quickly turned away. Wrath couldn't help but grin.

"Forgive me," she stammered, her face turning red enough he could catch the color change. "I...uh...,"

"What makes you think I didn't want you to look?" he asked, his voice low, thick with the promise of sex.

He took a seat, wrapping a towel around his hips, pulling it back up his leg so she could get at the wound.

"This one's going to need stitches," she said, cleaning it.

He barely felt the needle as she sewed him up expertly. After cleaning up the six stitches she put in, she pulled out a thick roll of gauze and proceeded to wrap the wound. It took a lot of willpower to not lift his hips each time she dipped the bandages between his spread thighs, her hand perilously close to brushing his now pulsing erection, which was barely hidden by the towel.

When she was done and the kit packed up, Serenity placed her hand on his bandaged thigh, smoothing the gauze. He could tell there was something she wanted to say. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He frowned when he saw she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I...I'm being very inappropriate right now."

"No, it's on me," Wrath replied, pulling her up into his arms. "I shouldn't have been acting like that."

"It's my fault, not yours," she sighed, shaking her head as she moved to stand.

"No," he said to her. "You are clearly a beautiful, kind female of worth. I shouldn't be so forward."

*Serenity*

She couldn't help but stare at him. No one had ever referred to her as a female of worth. Then again, he didn't know how much of a freak she is. Still...

"I don't think you're too forward," she said, brushing the hair back from his face.

Heat flooded his body as his hands caressed her sides, the warm weight exciting. She moaned softly as he pulled her lower body into his, his arousal a hot, branding length against her stomach. She went wet and loose between her legs, shuddering at the possibility of what he would feel like in her. A low purr thrummed in his chest as he captured her mouth with his. She buried her hands in his hair, loving the silken feel of it. Serenity stiffened when he ran his hands up her spine, his tongue darting in her mouth. Reluctantly, she pulled back from him, hearing the oven timer going off.

"Dinner's ready," she panted, hating to lose the moment.

But it was better this way. Wrath gave her another kiss before letting her off his lap and pulling his leathers back on. He had to turn around, no doubt to try and fit that enormous erection in his pants. Hearing his zipper pull up, she started up the stairs with him following.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm underdressed for dinner," he said, sitting down at her small dining room table, bare chested and bare footed.

"I don't mind," she said with a smile, her face lit up with both her arousal and humor. Perfectly lovely on her.

She set the meal on the table and served it out. They were quiet during the meal, Wrath constantly staring at her, while she stole glances at him, her blood heated with anticipation of him wanting to take her to bed, but also dread. If she let him touch her...let things progress to getting naked...she would know just how different she was from him. No matter what she looked like.

"That was quite a meal," Wrath purred as he placed his silverware on his empty plate. "I am honored you graced me with food made with your hands."

"Would you care for dessert?" she asked.

"Hmm...do I get to pick what it is?" he asked, leaning forward...and into her. He kissed her again, taking his time before slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Mmm...just the right amount of sweet," he said, nibbling at her lip.

Good Lord...she'd nearly come right then, sitting at the table. She was unable to stop him as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her again, his right hand clasping the back of her neck, his left pulling her hips into his again.

"Tell me what you want, Serenity," he said against her mouth, dipping down to her throat.

She cried out as he ran a fang down her throat, lightly scratching over her jugular. It was just too much...she actually orgasmed in his arms. Her hips bucked against his, sliding her now soaked crotch over his throbbing arousal, the heat of him felt even through his leathers.

"Take me to bed," she gasped, clinging to his muscled forearms as she recovered from her release.

Wrath pulled her up into his arms and went downstairs.

"Behind the stairs," she told him.

He pushed his way into her most private space, and her most lavish. She'd spared no expense on her massive custom bed that could easily sleep over a dozen, royal blue silk sheets and a white cashmere duvet spread across the expanse. The walls and ceiling were painted like the night sky, as though she slept in the heavens themselves. Wrath laid her out with care in her bed, stroking her hair back. When he leaned down to kiss her, she became daring and grabbed him between the legs, stroking. She was going to let him have her; she was done denying herself. Even if it meant he'd just leave once he saw her for what she was.

*Wrath*

He'd been utterly dumbfounded when Serenity had come in his arms. He hadn't even gotten to really touch her yet. From her reaction, she must rarely get intimate with anyone, if at all. So when she'd asked him to take her to bed, there was no doubt in his resolution. He would give this lovely creature what she deserved. Nothing less. But he hadn't been prepared for her to take him in her hand, rubbing and stroking. He bucked in her hand, coming for her as she continued to stroke him. Wrath panted as he recovered, removing his pants again before getting into bed with her. Serenity's shy smile touched him deeply. He pulled her to him, cuddling her. The release he'd had allowed him to just hold her, comfort her. He felt...relaxed and at ease, even though he was still achingly hard.

Kissing her forehead, Wrath gently tugged her shirt up, sliding one hand up her back. They both stiffened as he felt something odd. He noticed tears in her eyes as he eased her onto her stomach. He carefully slid his hand along the left side of her spine, feeling a very slight indent, where her skin was a little loose. He stroked it gently, making Serenity moan. Wrath felt something sliding under her skin. He kept stroking, watching with first curiosity, then amazement as the thin, loose skin slid back, revealing some sort of sac that held the soft, white feathered wing now spread before him. He gave the other side the same treatment, coaxing it out, loving the purring groan from Serenity's throat.

"Just go," she sobbed quietly.

"Why?" he asked, running a hand over her right wing. He marvelled at the strength under all that softness.

Serenity sat up slowly and looked over her shoulder at him, shock written across her face. She gasped as he stroked the inner part of her wing, her back arching on its own.

"You...aren't disgusted?" she asked, panting lightly as his hand tickled the base of her wing.

"How could I be disgusted of you?" he replied, pulling her to him. "You're an angel."

"Nobody else has thought so," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked, stroking her back.

"I...I was born this way. My parents...they did love me, but they hid me away. They told me they were scared for me. When I transitioned, they'd paid someone to let me feed. Afterwards, when he saw me like this, he freaked out. It didn't take long for word to get out to the small community we were a part of. I left home not long after that and have been on my own ever since. There's a couple of gay males that I feed from. I've been with males intimately before. But they always found out. Upon which I'd be thrown from their beds, then from their homes once it was safe, if it'd been daylight. After the last time and nearly got thrown out to the sun...I gave up on any kind of intimacy, much less a relationship."

"Those males should be whipped raw for doing such a thing," he replied, easing her onto her back.

"Serenity, I'm nearly blind. But even I can see that you are lovely beyond measure."

He kissed her briefly, moving lower, stripping her pants and panties off. Her bra opened in the front and it was the work of a moment to undo it and slide it off.

"Mmm...so lovely," he murmured, lightly stroking her right breast.

She arched up off the bed, groaning loudly. Wrath dimmed the lights with his mind, then slid his glasses off. As he watched her undulate, he continued caressing her breast. His sight even decided to cooperate, his vision sharpening, allowing him to see her more clearly. Wrath eased his body over hers, kissing her deeply. He couldn't keep from smiling as he started to move lower, hellbent on sending this angel soaring.

*Serenity*

She thanked the Virgin...or whatever other powers that be, as Wrath blanketed her body with his own. He fused their mouths again, rubbing himself against her. When he pulled out of the kiss and moved down her body, she noticed he'd taken off his sunglasses. His eyes were a lovely pale green, the pupils small, probably why his sight was impaired.

His gaze drifted down her body, making her shiver in anticipation. As she felt first a nip, then sucking at her nipple, she lost it again, her hands fisting his hair as she came again. Her legs spread wide and hips bucking wildly. When he looked up at her, she turned her face away from him, embarrassed at how soon...how easily, she flew apart.

"Serenity, look at me," he said, his tone soft. He pressed his lips to her breastbone before nuzzling her left breast.

"Look at me," he demanded, pinching her nipple hard.

She gasped, her torso bowing off the bed. He sucked her nipple hard, releasing it just as quickly. When she still hadn't looked at him, he sucked at her nipple again. When she felt his hand dip down, between her legs, she lost it yet again. Her legs snapped shut around his hand. As she settled down again, he eased his hand away from her body.

"Serenity," he purred.

She was unable to deny him and looked up at him. He growled low in his throat as he brought the hand he'd put between her legs to his mouth, his fingers glossy from her response to his touches. Watching him lick his fingers clean was erotic as hell.

"I want more of you," he growled, stretching out between her legs.

"Oh...god," she whimpered as he licked straight up her center. No male had ever done this... She quickly became greedy for what Wrath was doing to her body, thoroughly enjoying his ministrations. He pushed her hard, making her come over and over again. And as she flew apart for him again, she prayed he'd never stop.

*Wrath*

This female was intoxicating. She clearly never had been touched properly as it was so easy for her to achieve release. Her scent was like a drug, smelling like fresh citrus and honey. Her taste...he actually wanted to weep. She was perfect...and all his in this moment. He knew he was pushing her hard as he sucked and licked at her sex, but she was right with him.

When he finally made himself stop, to give her a break, Wrath looked up at her, resting his hand on her soft stomach. She was flushed from head to toe, even her wings were slightly flushed pink. He froze when she met his eyes. He could see her perfectly. She was as lovely as he'd surmised through the haze that had been his vision.

"You're eyes," she whispered, awestruck, "they're...they're perfect. Can you...?"

"See with absolute clarity the angel before me?" he finished. "Yes. Looks like you worked a miracle."

He prowled back up her body, his hips falling between hers. Kissing her, he nudged at her slick sex with his hot erection, probing at her with a teasing touch. He pulled her left leg up, resting her ankle on his shoulder.

"I'll go slow," he assured her, pressing the head of his cock into her easily. They both moaned loudly, Serenity's wings fluttering slightly.

"Ohh...you're tight," he panted, easing himself in deeper.

As he eased all the way inside her, he had to stop and hold still while Serenity orgasmed for him yet again, clawing at his forearms. When she calmed down again, she covered her face with her hands and wept. Keeping them joined, Wrath tucked her against his chest, running a hand over her wing she'd folded lightly against her back.

"Talk to me," he said softly, "What has upset you so? Am I hurting you?"

"I...I feel so ashamed of my body," she said so softly he barely heard it. "I keep losing it whenever I'm touched in a...sensitive place. It's like I don't have any control. With the others I've been with, I felt like a whore. It didn't help they treated me like one."

Wrath couldn't suck back the growl in his throat.

"I'm extremely tempted to hunt the males that hurt you and castrate them," he snarled, stroking her hair. "No one has any right degrading someone like that. Especially you." He rocked his hips into her slowly, making her moan, her nails biting into his sides. "And don't be ashamed. You have a beautiful luscious body that any male should feel honored to see, let alone touch." She shuddered when he rolled her onto her back again. "It makes me feel like I'm a 1000ft. tall when I make you come for me."

He sucked her nipple again, nibbling at it a little. "So I think I'll make you do it some more."

*Serenity*

"Wrath!" she screamed for the fifth time as he moved quickly in her, clearly close to the edge himself. When she saw his mouth open on a hiss, his fangs elongating, she threw her head back, baring her throat. They came together as he struck hard, taking great pulls on her vein. In a fit of orgasmic delierium, she bit him just as hard. She drank deeply, her wings wrapping around them both tight. When they were finished, Wrath collapsed onto the bed beside her, tucking her against his chest, her head under his chin. She managed to kiss his jaw before passing out from blissed out exhaustion.

The next night...

She was awakened in the best possible way; with Wrath rolling her onto her stomach and entering her body from behind, Wrath waking as he moved. His purr was next to deafening as he thrust roughly, making her come for him again. He nipped at her neck playfully, his movements growing urgent. Serenity clenched down on him hard, pulling a hiss, followed by a moan from him as he spent himself inside her again. He remained that way for several minutes until his arousal deflated, slipping free of her.

"Evening," he drawled, sounding very satisfied.

She couldn't help but feel pride at that. She had been the one to satisfy him, her King.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked, his stomach growling.

"Do I get to pick what it is?" she purred, tickling his ribs.

"That's my line," he laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
